


It's been awhile... not anymore!

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Luke (from season 1) puts in a security system at Miss Robichaux's. He takes an interest in Cordelia and invites her over to his place.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx| Cordelia Goode/ Luke (season 1)
Kudos: 9





	It's been awhile... not anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> With the quarantine, I decided to revisit this couple. Have Foxxay stories in the works too. Also, couldn't think of a name for this story so it's dumb.

Cordelia was in the kitchen with Zoe, Misty, Coco, and Mallory when Madison and Queenie came walking in from outside. Madison looked at Cordelia, “You should totally go get on that. He’s fucking hot.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. Ever since the security guy, Luke, came to put in the new security system Madison had been giving her brass remarks about how she thought she should sleep with him. Yeah, witches might seem like they wouldn’t need a security system, but with so many young girls running around Cordelia couldn’t keep her eye on all of them at all times. And Madison was really starting to get on her nerves.

“Why don’t you do something about it if he’s so hot?” Cordelia asked with annoyance.

Queenie quickly said, “She tried. He didn’t want her.” Queenie laughed and Madison gave her a death glare, “Whatever, Bitch. He said I was too young for him. His loss. But he really wants to bang Cordy. It’s so fucking obvious.”

“He’s being nice. You’re reading too much into it,” Cordelia replied. She took a calming breath to keep from screaming at her in frustration. 

Madison scoffed at her, “He wants to hit it. You should let him. You’ve gotten barely any action since Skeeze died.”

_ Skeeze.  _ The nickname Madison had given Hank after his death. Cordelia didn’t say anything back this time. It was true and she just really wanted her to shut up. Madison walked closer with a taunting smile, “Knew it. You know… they say black dick is bigger. In my experience it’s true. Let him hit it. You could use a nice… big… long… thick… dick in your life.” 

Cordelia stared at her with a steely expression. She wasn’t backing down, but she also wasn’t going to egg this on. It was that moment that Luke open the door and asked, “Do you want to come out here so I can show you how this works?”

Cordelia glanced at him and Madison smirked before she walked away. “Fucking bitch,” Cordelia muttered under her breath only loud enough for Misty, who’d been standing beside her, to hear.

She walked outside with him. He showed her how to set the passcode and explained how everything worked. He handed her a handheld device. “Press the button if you see or hear anything suspicious that might be an intruder. I’ll be here before you know it to check everything out.” He gave her a charming smile.

“Thanks,” she said, “You’ve been so helpful, coming at such short notice and all.”

“It’s my job. I’m here to help you feel safe and protected.” He was still smiling at her and the way he said it made her think that, yeah, he was flirting with her. She smiled back, “Living with all these girls is stressful enough. It’s hard to feel like they’re all safe. I can’t appreciate you enough for giving me peace of mind.”

She quickly wondered if that came out flirty. She saw his eyes scan up and down her body. It was fast, like it was automatic and he was trying to keep her from picking up on it. His eyes met hers again, “I have this same security system at my house. Put it in myself. If you want to come check it out later today, I’d be happy to show you more about it after I get off work.” 

There it was. Madison was right. He wanted it. He wanted _her_. She hadn’t felt wanted in a long time. It was nice. She smirked and batted her eyes, “You’re going to wait until you’re off work and talk more about what you’ve been working with all day?” 

He chuckled, “It won’t be boring like it sounds if you’re there. I can come pick you up after my shift.”

He was so handsome and charming. Cordelia smiled again, “Sure. Ok.” 

\--

They shared a kiss in the middle of his living room. Shortly, Cordelia ended up pressed against his cabinet. His mouth was on hers. Their kisses were passionate, hot, and heavy with lust. His pulled away to rush down to explore her neck as her top got ripped off. 

Their breaths were heavy, practically panting as they jerked each other’s clothes off in a hurry. She cupped his hard dick, whining at how big it was and how badly she wanted to feel it moving inside her. Luke sat her on cabinet edge. His hands pressed her upper body back flush against it. 

His fingers prodded between her legs before slipping into the wetness. Cordelia moaned and sucked on his bottom lip. His fingers disappeared. She pulled back from his mouth, ready for him to fully take her. 

His hips moved closer, getting nice and close between her legs, right where she wanted him. He pushed inside slowly. A breathy moan escaped her, and a groan escaped him. He started slow. She was desperate for him, but she wasn’t used to this kind of stretch. She moaned. It felt amazing. “It’s the biggest one I’ve ever had,” she gasped out.

Never letting up, he smirked, “I’ll go slow until you tell me you want more.” Their hands clutched onto each other’s bodies. An incredibly sensual moan left Cordelia’s lips with every thrust. Her eyes rolled, “Harder, faster!”

He gave in immediately, banging her into the cabinet. “Yes! Oh, fuck Luke, keep going!” She was so close she could taste it and she could feel him throbbing. He grunted loud. The cabinet shook so much that the notebooks he had perched on it fell to the floor. That was a mess he’d worry about later. 

He didn’t think he’d have a chance to be with her like this and now that he was, he was going to make the most of it. She was such a gorgeous woman and she felt amazing. 

Cordelia clenched around him. “Oh!” She held him close as her back arched and she came. “Yes! Aw!” He followed, cumming inside her while she was still contracting. 

Both of them came back to their senses and he backed away, so she had room to get off the cabinet. Moving through the room, Cordelia pulled him into a steamy kiss. His tongue parted her lips. Hers moved against his, making it more erotic. 

Luke felt Cordelia urging him down to the floor. So, he laid down and she straddled him. Her hand stroked him as her hand stroked his toned chest, “I want you hard again.” When she got what she wanted, she eased her hips over him and took all of him in. She let out a sigh of relief as she bounced up and down on him. Meeting his dark eyes, she seductively said, “You’re in so deep.” 

After bouncing on him some more, she planted her feet on the floor and fucked him in a squatting position. His hands held onto her to help steady her as he groaned out his approval at the change. 

“Goddamn it,” it was a curse she rarely said, but this just felt so good. Her head fell back with a moan. She felt him cum in her moments before she lost it herself. 

They got off the floor and he dragged her to his bedroom. He bent her over the bed, filling her with hard agonizingly slow thrust until he came her full again. “Lay down on the bed,” he told her, “I’ll give that pussy what it deserves.” 

She climbed up on the bed and laid on her back. She could already feel a dull ache between her legs. Not a bad ache. It was a great one. One she’d never felt to this degree. When she’d ached before it hadn’t been this satisfying. And honestly, it’s been awhile. 

Luke crawled up between her legs, easing her knees apart with his strong hands. He started kissing up her leg. From the inside of her knee to her upper thigh. He paused, giving her a sexual smile before doing the same to her other leg. He paused only briefly and then he leaned into her pussy and took a big lick up the entirety of her slit. 

Cordelia shivered from the feeling of his warm tongue. He licked her four... five... more times. Then his tongue buried inside her. She let out a soft moan. His hands grabbed onto her hips and held her down. He pulled his tongue out to lick up to her clit. One flick to the engorged bud made her legs tense. “How do you want it?” he asked. 

It’d been even longer since she’d had this done for her. “Honestly, I didn’t expect oral.” He leaned in, placed a sweet kiss on her clit, and replied, “You deserve to have this sweet sweet pussy worshipped. Tell me what feels good and what doesn’t.” 

She replied with a breathy, “Ok,” and he leaned in to start licking at her clit. He wrapped his lips around it and gave it a soft suck before pulling his lips back and focusing on licking. He let out a groan and wondered how any man wouldn’t love to have this in his mouth and in his face. The smell of her alone was making him hard again. The taste and those soft, sensual moans leaving her lips were the icing on the cake. 

He moved his tongue over to the left, giving her rough flicks of his tongue. Cordelia moaned before propping herself up on her elbows. That caught his attention. He looked up and they made eye contact. “It’s so sensitive right there,” she said breathily. It was followed by another moan as he stayed zeroed in to the spot. They stared each other in the eye until he took her over the edge. He loved the way her legs squeezed his head as the pleasure wrecked her. 

He backed off, letting her calm down before he crawled up closer to her and pushed her down flat on her back. He was fully inside her in one thrust. He fucked her like there was no tomorrow. The sound of their bodies smacking together was very audible. He stilled and pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders. He wanted to have her in as many positions as possible. 

“There we go, that’s good and tight,” he groaned. He fucked her like that, groaning as he did so. Cordelia moaned and whimpered at how deep the penetration was. She could feel his sweat dripping on her and coating her skin. It was so primal… so hot. She planned on riding him until she broke a sweat herself. 

Luke pulled out and flipped her over flat on her stomach. “Ohh! Uggh!” Cordelia groaned. He pounded into her until he was so tired he had to lay down and rest. “Ride me,” he said as he motioned for her to climb on top of him. 

She climbed on him, sinking down on that amazing dick. She rode him to her hearts content. Moaning and panting with sweat now dripping off of her. She turned around in reverse cowgirl and fucked him like that until they both came. 

She laid down beside him to catch her breath. She was still panting when she looked at him and said, “I need a shower.” He smirked, “You can take one here. We can take one together.” 

In his shower, at first, they stuck to cleaning up. Then, he pressed her up against the wall, her legs were around his waist as he started taking her again. Cordelia pressed down on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, “I want to ride you again.” She nibbled on his ear lobe as he sank down to the floor on the shower with her. She rolled her hips into him, kissing his lips and nibbling at his neck until they both finished. 

They got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. They were finally done for the night and exhausted. He drove her back to the Academy and parked. “Tonight was incredible. Can I properly take you out sometime?” 

Cordelia took in his handsome face with a smile, “You know how to get ahold of me.” She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before getting out and going inside the Academy. 

She wasn’t in her bedroom for two minutes when the door pushed open and she saw Madison, Zoe, Queenie, Misty, Coco, and Mallory all ganged up and staring at her. Madison, Queenie, and Coco were all smirking at her.

Madison said, “You’re finally back. Told you bitches she’d get laid.” Cordelia gave them a stern look, “Girls.” Coco giggled, “So how was it?” Queenie added, “We know you got laid. It’s almost 3 o’clock.” 

Cordelia let out a breath at how annoying and inappropriate they could be, but she felt a smirk tugging at her lips. She decided to go ahead and let them know the truth, “Fucking fantastic.” 


End file.
